Rosemary
by Rosemary0TP
Summary: This is a Kanaya x Rose smut. Contains no spoilers.


Chapter 1

"Oh my god I think my arm is going to fall off!"

"Don't be silly Rose you know that could never happen."

"I know but they're soooo sore."

"Just hang in there we're almost done."

"How many more is 'almost done' I swear there is like a million of you guys!"

"Nonsense you know there is only twelve of us and after we just got karkat that leaves… Equius and Nepeta."

The day is december twenty first and Kanaya, although new to this festive of gift giving, is trying her best to get some last minute shopping done with her best friend Rose .

"Oh we should totally get them a couples gift."

"And why is that?" Kanaya asked suspiciously

"Well from what i've seen they're always together and would probably make a good couple."

Kanaya knew this all too well. For years they have all been saying, and a few pleading, that they should be together. However Equius and Nepeta seem to be set in their moiralligence.

"No you see they're moirails not matesprites."

"They're what and who now?"

"Moirails, or a strong friendship where two beings get each other in check."

"Oh like you and I!"

Kanaya blushed at this knowing she liked Rose way more than a simple moirail.

"y-yes I suppose."

"And the other thing you were talking about?"

"What, a matesprite?!"

"Yeah, what's that?"

Kanaya blushed even harder, appalled by what she was about to explain to her delicate little flower.

"Well rose, you see, when two individuals have such strong feelings for each other that they want nothing other than to be with that person, thats a matesprite."

"So love?"

"What's love?"

"Why its the same thing you just said but different."

"Go on."

"Well not really the same because your word is the people and our word love is the word used to describe the feeling."

"Humans have a word for that?"

"Yep, so Equius and Nepeta are just really good friends?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

After putting all of that behind them they decided to finish up their shopping trip. They decided on a ball of yarn for nepeta and a new pair of sunglasses for Equius.

"I swear he breaks a new pair every year."

"Well I suppose thats what you get for having super strength."

"Hahahaha!" Kanaya tried not to laugh out loud at this statement but failed to contain herself. Rose always made her laugh. Almost everyday they hang out and sure enough Rose would find some sarcastic remark or phrase to get Kanaya giggling.

"There, all done." said Kanaya.

"Thank goodness I thought my feet were going to fall off!"

"Hahaha, There you go again with your improbable causes for body parts to come flying off."

"Oh would you hush." Rose said with a smirk " can we just go and relax."

"Sure where would you like to go?"

"There's a steambath on the north end of the mall."

"Steambath?"

"You don't know what a steambath is?! Oh my god we are leaving right now you have to try it!"

So her and Kanaya made their way to the north end of the mall, paid a man upfront, and went to go change for the steambath.

"Oh my jegus, Rose what are you doing!"

"What, your suppose to take your clothes off, how else are you to relax?"

Kanaya could think of a few other ideas but seeing as though they were all reay here she might as well play along, so, she started undressing herself as well. Both girls were quite impressed with one anothers body. The girls were eightteen at this point in their lives and Kanaya, not entirely sure on the way human girls are suppose to mature, decided Rose was better off than most if not all the girls they hung out with. After undressing, both of the girls walked into their steambath.

"Ahhhhh, what is that doing in a place like this!?"

"Kanaya it's ok it's just a pail. you know, to hold the water in, to make the steam."

"Oh yes silly me what else would it be used for." she looked to a corner away from rose blushing immensely.

"I don't know Kanaya what **would** it be used for!?"

"Ok fine I'll tell you. A pail is the equivalent of a…"

"Of a what Kanaya?"

"Of your human condoms!"

Startled at finally understanding why Kanaya freaked out every time she moped, Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahahahaha!"

"Stop that, its not funny."

"Not funny, thats hilarious!"

Rose eventually calmed down after a few deep breaths and saw Kanaya was curled up in a ball on the bench.

"Oh come on Kanaya I'm sorry."

She scooted closer wrapping her arm around Kanaya a sort of soothing gesture

"Kanaya you know i didn-"

Kanaya then turned and kissed Rose on her supple lips. Within seconds Kanaya started getting really white, no not white but glowing.

"Kanaya your."

"I know! This is what happens when your born from a virgin mother grub."

They both sat there in silence for a while.

"If it weirds you out I can leave." said Kanaya

"No it's alright." Rose never considered Kanaya liked her like that. Rose obviously liked her too but never thought this kind of moment would present itself. "I think it's cute." She then leaned in and they both shared the most passionate kiss either of them had ever had.

"Rose" Kanaya said pulling out of their kiss. "you know how i was talking about moirails and matesprites with you?"

"Yes."

"Well since we worked so well together I was thinking if you and I could possibly be moirails together."

"I think we are a little too far for that."said Rose

"What are you-"

Rose then slipped her hand in between Kanaya's legs and began massaging her nook.

"R-Rose!"

"Shhhhh, Kanaya I love you and always have but never really knew how to bring it up. So i guess this is a sort of thanks for finally giving me a chance to express how really feel towards you."

Then she pulled into another kiss causing the jade blooded troll to moan. She continued to massage kanaya nook while she kissed her.

"If we're saying thanks then i suppose i should show my gratitude towards you then!"

She then rolled onto rose and began rubbing her clit while they kissed. Rose was starting to moan louder and louder and to be honest it was starting to turn kanaya on. At this pace Rose figured she wouldn't last much longer so she decided to turn the tables. She rolled Kanaya back over and slid her head down between Kanaya's legs and began lapping at her nook. This caused Kanaya to start panting, Rose figured she wouldn't last much longer either.

"Do you like that?" said Rose between licks.

"omymmgnrej" Kanaya mumbled but was unable to articulate anything whilst she was trying to contain her moans.

Sh then pulled Rose's bottom half up to her allowing Rose to continue pleasuring her. Kanaya then wriggled her tongue deep into Roses pussy. She could feel Rose's body tighten up from the instant arise of pleasure. Both of them were moaning loudly now while licking and rubbing each other. They both felt their abdomens tighten as both of their bodies went numb and collapsed onto the floor. After a few moments to get their breaths back they wiped off with some towels, gave each other another kiss, and then went to change.

"Rose,...when you said we were too far for moirails, what were you talking about?"said Kanaya.

"Oh nothing I was just going to ask if would be my… my…"

"Your what Rose?"

"My matesprite." Rose said shyly to the ground.

"Of course I will Rose."

"I love you Kanaya."

"And I love you Rose."

They then hugged each other. After their embrace Rose clicked on her phone and realized they had been there for and hour and a half!

"I guess we should get going, wouldn't want to keep the others waiting now would we."

They both laughed and walked out of the steambath hand in hand.

THE END


End file.
